Just A Photograph
by XxCoffee-and-CreamxX
Summary: Reposted see inside please R


InuKa- Well FanFiction was mean and took this off!

Siane- But they can't keep us away!

InuKa- so enjoy.

Siane- oh and I just want to say this story has 9 parts, and were sorry we haven't updated and we will do that ASAP.

* * *

The character ages are as follows:

Sesshomaru: 28

Inuyasha: 26

Kagome: 25

Kira- Kira: 25

Sango: 27

Miroku: 27

Sota: 18

Kohaku: 3

Yuuki: 3

All right here is the full summary. The date is 7- 3- 1894. Sango and Miroku are married and have two twin boys Kohaku (named after Sango's brother) and Yuuki. Inuyasha and Kagome have a wedding day set for 8- 5- 1894 and Kagome's eight months pregnant. Kira- Kira more commonly called Kira is Kagome's twin. Sesshomaru is trying to find Kira for they were set to be married. But she hasn't been seen for ten years. What will he do if he can't find the love of his life?

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's swords are guns in this fic that they carry everywhere.

Kira has a gun too the Nagra.

Yuuki means courage and Kira- Kira means glittering.

* * *

InuKa: Is been brought to my attention by Siane over there that there is a book called "Kira- Kira" we don't own it but we own our character Kira- Kira. Satomi is Kagome's mom.

Siane: I might as well say this now we don't own Inuyasha (cough-yet-cough).

InuKa: That cough sounds pretty bad you should probably have it looked at.

Siane: Yeah um well here you go.

* * *

Part 1: The Last Photograph

"This is the last photograph we have of Kira- Kira Higurashi Mr. Takahasi. I apologize," said Satomi.

Sesshomaru sighed "Well I guess I better be going Inuyasha and his family are coming over tomorrow for the meteor shower and I need to get ready"

" Alright see you tomorrow then. Oh, I 'm so sorry once again what is that you want with her again?" asked Satomi.

" We were in the same squad at the military we were supposed to be released yesterday," said Sesshomaru.

"Why are you home already?" asked Satomi.

"Family leave, my father pasted away last week died of an unknown illness," said Sesshomaru.

" I'm sorry," said Satomi.

" Don't be it was harder on Inuyasha they were closer. Well I best be off" said Sesshomaru as he left.

" Good-bye then" said Satomi.

" Wait he still didn't tell me what he wanted with her" thought Satomi.

Satomi looked down at the photograph in her lap. It was of her daughter Kira smiling face. Her brown eyes and long black hair, yep she was beautiful. The picture was taken of her daughter before she ran off and joined the military. No one had heard from her in 10 years, she was 15 at the time. She was a twin to her other daughter Kagome.

Satomi stared around her living room, which was her office; she kept records of people, places, and things, when she realized just how much she missed her daughter. A million questions began to fill her mind, most went like this: "Why did she leave?" " Were did she go?" " Is she alright?" " How could a daughter leave her own mother?" But the most puzzling question was: " What does Sesshomaru want with my daughter?"

"Well" thought Satomi " I guess I will have to wait till tomorrow to find out."

* * *

Part 2: A box full of Memories

When Sesshomaru got home he went to his room and pulled out a box from the closet. He opened it up to see that it was full to the brim of undeveloped film. Amongst the film was a diary. It was the one Kira kept since she was five. He looked at the front cover; it was a simple red notebook. The binding was starting to fail. Kira gave it to him before they had gotten separated. The first half was mostly drawings and child's scribble. About half way through the journal he could make out most of the words.

June 10

Dear Diary,

Momma says were moving. I don't want to leave America. It's where daddy's buried. But momma says we must. Kags is happy but I'm not!

K.K.

Sesshomaru knew this already. He skipped ahead to the nice neat script.

August 28

Dear Diary,

I don't think momma has time for us anymore. Kags says she's just forgetful. But what kind of mother forgets her daughter's 15th birthday! I've made up my mind. Whether momma likes or not I'm joining the military!

K.K.

Sesshomaru didn't know this. Kira never told him why she enlisted in the military. Just that she was under age and gender. Women were not permitted in the military.

Part 3: Kira-Kira

"Finally 10 years later and I'm going home," thought Kira as the wind blew her hair back on the ship.

She heard the captain's voice over the ship horn.

"Next stop Japan" he called.

Kira kept looking straight ahead at the mass that was Japan.

After she departed the ship she bordered the busy subway and within about four hours she found herself on her front stoop.

"Does momma miss me?" she thought "Does she even care I'm gone? Well one way to find out" and with that Kira rang the doorbell.

"Hello Higurashi residence of information" Satomi said before she stopped and stared at her daughter "Kira-Kira is that really you?"

Satomi looked at her daughter she looked…so different. She had a slightly muscular body. Her long black wavy hair was no longer there; instead it was blonde and cut short like a boy's. Her eyes were no longer Kira-Kiraing (a/n: remember Kira-Kira means glittering) instead they were cold and distance. All of a sudden her daughters eyes began to brighten and return there old Kira-kiraness.

"Yes momma its me Kira-Kira!" Kira exclaimed.

"I've missed you so much. Where have you been? Are you all right? You aren't hurt?" questioned Satomi.

"Whoa, one question at a time. Do you mind if I come in?" asked Kira.

"Oh, of course dear come on in," said Satomi.

After a long talk and catching up Kira and Satomi retired to bed. Kira walked upstairs to her room that she shared with Kagome. To find it had hardly changed except that Kagome wasn't there.

"I will ask momma where Kags is in the morning. Come to think of it I didn't see Sota," said Kira to herself as she fell asleep.

* * *

Part 4: Developed film and seeing her again

In the morning when Sesshomaru got up, he took the film to be developed. Then he went home and to pass the time began to prepare for his family to arrive.

"Lets see" he said to himself "Inuyasha, Satomi, and Kagome were coming along with there friends Sango and Miroku. There kids were at home with a family friend Kaede.

Meanwhile with Satomi and Kira

"Where's Kags and Sota?" asked Kira.

"Kagome is living with Inuyasha Takashi there set to be married in August" said Satomi "As for Sota he took to following in your foot steps and ran of to war"

"Oh" said Kira.

"I wonder if that's Sesshomaru's little brother?" wondered/thought Kira "Na"

Later:

Sesshomaru picked up the film and brought it home, but could not bring it to himself to open it. He was about to when the doorbell rang. He set up the film and went to answer the door.

"Welcome Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango" said Sesshomaru.

"Thanks for having us Sesshy" said Kagome as she stood on her tiptoes and gave Sesshomaru a pick on the cheek.

It seemed that as soon as everyone got settled in the living room, the doorbell rang again.

"I will get it!" said Kagome joyfully like a little kid as she ran to the door as fast as her stomach would allow.

"Kagome be careful," warned Inuyasha.

All of a sudden the people in the living room began to hear Kagome's shouts of happiness. But the only word Sesshomaru heard was Kira-Kira. Satomi and Kagome walked into the living room.

"Everyone" Kagome began "I would like you to meet my twin sister Kira-Kira"

Kira walked in and everyone agreed she looked amazing.

"Just Kira please" she said "Sesshomaru?"

"KIRA!" Sesshomaru shouted.

Sesshomaru and Kira ran toward each other and Sesshomaru twirled Kira around, then they hugged each other in a loving embrace.

"Meet my fiancée," said Sesshomaru with Kira in her arms.

"You're what?" asked Satomi.

* * *

Part 5: Pregnancy

"That's right 1 month ago we deiced to get married," said Kira.

Kira turned her attention to Sesshomaru and began to sob tears of joy into his shirt.

"Where were you I thought I lost you?" said Kira between sobs.

"My father was dieing. Hang on a moment I will be right back" said Sesshomaru.

Kira found comfort in Kagome's arms. Sesshomaru went upstairs and got her journal and the box of pictures.

"Here" he said "Your Journal"

"Thanks" said Kira taking the journal and breathing in its familiar sent.

"I got the pictures developed today of when Kira and I were in the military" said Sesshomaru.

They looked at the pictures till dusk. Then they packed dinner up and went to the park for a meter shower.

Sango and Miroku snuggled up close. Kira stretched out laying her head in Sesshomaru's lap. Inuyasha laid on his back with Kagome's head on his lap. The couples continued on this way till Kagome went into labor.

* * *

Part 6: Hospital

Everyone was in the hospital waiting room except Satomi, Kira, and Inuyasha, who were in the birthing room with Kagome. After painful hours of labor Kagome gave birth to beautiful twin girls.

"Mom, Kira, Inuyasha I love you more than words can tell. Please take care Inumi and Inura the babies," said Kagome as she took her last breath before passing on into the nether world.

Kira stood there holding her lifeless sister's hand. She felt num inside as if someone gave her way to much medicine. She felt strong hands over her shoulders.

"Sesshomaru why did she have to die she wasn't just my sister but my best friend too" said Kira.

"Shush love everything will be ok I'm here now and I promise I will never leave you" said Sesshomaru.

"I promise to never leave you neither" replied Kira.

"I will meet you again in the nether world, wait for me my dearest for I have always loved you and only you Kagome my sweet" said Inuyasha.

Three days later they buried Kagome. Sesshomaru and Kira were to get married the same day as Kagome and Inuyasha were, the 5th of August. They were going to have a double a double wedding.

"Why did you die and leave me here all alone" whispered Inuyasha.

Even though Kira was in a real wreak she went up and embraced Inuyasha.

"Everything on Earth must at some point die Inuyasha. Know one can live forever; the world would be too crowded. At one point it would become so bad the human race killed its self off" said Kira "We are all here for you Inuyasha so don't worry"

Kira got up and went over and began to cry into her mother's chest.

"I know that Kira" thought Sesshomaru "And Inuyasha knows that but it still doesn't make the pain of death go away"

Sesshomaru could just make out the muffled sobs of Kira's words of "I didn't think there was anything worse than war, but now I realize I am wrong. There are things way worse than war and this is one of them" were the words of Kira.

Those were the words that shattered Sesshomaru's ice-cold heart and for the first time in many years a single tear rolled down his face.

* * *

Part 7: Motherhood and Murder

About a year later Sesshomaru and Kira had been wed and Kira was 8 months pregnant. Motherhood had been good for Kira it had taken a lot of the pain of Kagome's death away. Since they had been married Kira went and moved into Sesshomaru's home. Things had been going great to the night of Kagome's death anniversary. Sesshomaru was out but due back in a couple of minutes so the door was unlocked. Kira heard the door open so she thought it was Sesshomaru.

"Hi honey, I missed you," said Kira "Honey?"

It wasn't Sesshomaru but instead her ex- boyfriend Naraku.

"What a pleasant surprise to find you home alone" said Naraku as he pulled out his gun.

Kira grabbed the Nagra "What do you want Naraku?"

"I have some unfinished business with you bitch. You left me and now I'm here to finish you off," said Naraku.

Kira aimed her gun and shoot Naraku just as he shot her. Luckily Kira's shot was fatal and Naraku fell down dead, Kira too was lucky cause she was hit in her thigh. Unfortunately it caused her to go into early labor, just as Sesshomaru came in shocked at the sight that greeted him.

Later:

Sesshomaru was in the waiting room of the hospital when a nurse pulled him aside.

"How is she?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Not very well I'm afraid. The bullet hit a major artery and plus she lost a lot of blood during childbirth" said the nurse.

"What about the baby is he ok?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Your new baby daughter is just fine," she said.

"She won't be fine if she doesn't have a mother" he thought.

"Can I see Kira?" he asked.

"Of course sir, but I must ask of you not cry, for it might upset her," the nurse said.

Sesshomaru walked into the room and sat in a chair by Kira's bed, he took her hand in his.

"Honey, I'm sorry I'm afraid I'm just to weak. I can't be strong for you" said Kira weakly.

"Don't say things like that you are brave and anything but weak. Anyway don't worry the important part is you killed the top guy on the list of the top 10 most wanted men in Japan and by tomorrow we will be at home with our baby girl" said Sesshomaru.

"Her name is Nozomi," said Kira.

(We interrupt this station to bring you an important message. InuKa and Siane here to say that Nozomi means hope nowback to your normal broad casting.)

"Who?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Are daughter you baka!" said Kira.

"I love you with all my heart and more Kira" said Sesshomaru.

"I love you with all my heart and more tooSesshomaru but I'm afraid I can't keepmy promise to you" Kira said faintly before quietly slipping into the world of the living dead.

"What do mean you can't keep your promise?" asked Sesshomaru "Kira?"

When Sesshomaru figured out Kira was dead tears fell down his face.

* * *

Part 8: Suicidal Note

(InuKa and Siane here again to tell you what Nozomi looks like. Nozomi looks exactly like Kira only smaller and has the features of a baby of course. Oh and we would also like to add that Since Kira's death Inuyasha moved in with Sesshomaru so that they could grieve together.)

Sesshomaru couldn't handle, couldn't take the death of his wife. When Satomi found out her last birth child was died she died of heart failure on the spot. You see Sota had been killed only days before saving his best friends life. Sesshomaru fingered Toukijien (s?) in his hands. He then proceeded on to write a note. Well I'm sure most of you know what happens next. Needless to say Sesshomaru put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. The sound caused 2-week-old Nozomi to start crying.

Inuyasha came home later the day to the sound of Nozomi wailing. Inuyasha had the twins with them and they had all been visiting Sango, Miroku, and their kids. Sango by the way was once again pregnant by 3 months.

Right away when he heard Nozomi crying he knew something was really wrong, but he had never imagined the sight that was to greet him. Inuyasha walked in see Sesshomaru dead with the Toukijien (s?) in his hand. The realization struck him that all his family save his girls and Sesshomaru's child were dead. He went to Nozomi's side and got her clamed down. As he went back to Sesshomaru's body he picked up a note written in Sesshomaru's hand; it read:

"The world my world is gone.

The fire in my heart has burnt out.

I love little Nozomi with all my heart.

But alas every time I look into her eyes I only see Kira.

I can't go on living this way.

I'm sorry Inuyasha for the fact that you must suffer so much.

Please take care of Nozomi for she will need so much love.

Someday tell her about her family but please not to soon.

Once I asked Kira what she would name her baby when she was pregnant.

She told me for a girl she would name her Nozomi.

As you know Nozomi means hope.

Kira named her hope, as in that she will be the hope for the future.

Good-bye Inuyasha I am not sorry for what I have done

-Sesshomaru-"

At Sesshomaru's funeral:

Sesshomaru's funeral was a private one. Only Inuyasha, Nozomu, Sango, and Miroku. Yuuki, Kohaku, Inumi, and Inura were with Keade.

"You will be to young to remember but that's your father in there Nozomi," said Inuyasha as he held her up so she could look into the casket.

Inuyasha let all the tears he had let built up go. For InuTashio, Kagome, Sota, Kira, Satomi, and now Sesshomaru. They were all dead every last one. But then his thoughts drifted to Yuuki, Kohaku, Inumi, and Inura at Keade's place. He looked down and saw Nozomi whimpering and then he looked over to see Sango crying in Miroku's arm. Then the realization hit him that he wasn't alone.

* * *

Part 9: The Aftermath

Inuyasha watched Nozomi stare out the window. She was 10 years old. It had been a decade to this day that Sesshomaru died. Inuyasha had come back with a paper in his hand and beckoned Nozomi to him.

"My little piece of hope (InuKa and Siane here again to say that "My little piece of hope" is Inuyasha's nickname for Nozomi) will you come here please?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sure daddy" said Nozomi "What's up?"

"She's old enough to know I'm not her real father," thought Inuyasha.

"Nozomi…. I feel your old enough to know"

"Know what daddy?"

"I'm not your real father"

"What?"

"10 years to this day your father died you were only 2 weeks old"

"Then is my mother died too?"

"Yes, she was killed the night of your birth. She died a noble death of protecting you. Her ex- boyfriend Naraku killed her, though she killed him first."

"What was her name? How did daddy die?"

"He name was Kira. She was my dead, wife, Kagome's twin"

"What was daddy's name and how did he die?"

"His name was Sesshomaru and he killed himself"

"Why?"

He was so sad your mom, my wife, his father, your grandmother, and your uncle were all dead and it hurt to much for him to go on, my little piece of hope"

"Why do you call me your little piece of hope?"

"Here read this" Inuyasha handed Nozomi Sesshomaru's suicidal note.

""I understand it all now. By the way what did mom look like?"

"Why she looked just like you Nozomi"

"Did you know daddy?"

"Yes, he was my brother. So that makes me your uncle"

"Can I still call you daddy?"

"Why of course my little piece of hope"

"I love you daddy thank you for telling me the truth"

"I love you too, and your welcome my little piece of hope"

The End

* * *

InuKa- well there you go its over.

Siane- if you review than we will personally reply!


End file.
